


"I want you to have it."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [58]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, coffee shop date, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Even though it's their first date, Mirajane isn't nervous.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"I want you to have it."

**Author's Note:**

> For the beautiful Em <3
> 
> twitter - kogetsuwu  
> tumblr - gaymirajane

Even if it was their first date, Mirajane wasn’t nervous. She had been admiring Erza from afar for years, and in that time they had been rivals, friends, and whatever else fell in between. Mirajane had dreamt of the moment where she could be open about her feelings for so long that now it was actually happening there was no room for her to be afraid; all Mirajane could muster was a deep elation, a happiness so strong that it threatened to consume her. It seemed as though Erza was nervous enough for the both of them, skin flushed scarlet, hands quivering with every movement. She was adorable, and Mirajane felt privileged that she was allowed to enjoy this side of Erza. 

“A skinny latte and a jasmine tea please.” Mirajane asked the cashier who nodded, clearly bored by their job. 

As Mirajane turned to ask Erza if she wanted anything to go with the drinks, she caught the redhead eyeing up the cheesecake - a seasonal, limited edition cheesecake which this particular cafe was famous for - but Erza shook her head, clearing her throat and standing up straight. 

“Nothing for me.” 

Mirajane was unconvinced. The redhead wasn’t as obsessed with cake as other people liked to joke about, but it was true that Erza had a sweet tooth and found it difficult to resist something as tempting as a limited edition cheesecake. It would be unlike Erza to be bashful about wanting such a simple thing, but Mirajane could think of no other reason for her to refuse… and then she realised, and her heart fluttered even more for the other woman. 

“Is there anymore of that cheesecake in the back?” Mirajane asked, and the young girl shook her head. 

“That’s the last slice.” 

“Okay, we’ll take it then, as well as one of your shortbreads.” 

Mirajane could sense Erza twitching behind her, but the redhead didn’t speak until they had collected their order and chosen their seats. 

“I want you to have it.” She blurted, twisting a lock of hair between her restless fingers. “The cheesecake, I mean.”

This was even more peculiar. She could understand Erza not wanting to ask in case that Mirajane  _ did _ want it, but she had never been overly interested in cake of any kind.

Mirajane crossed her wrists and raised a brow. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” 

“No! I mean, I had the pleasure of tasting this cake last year during the winter period. It was delicious, and…” 

“And?” Mirajane prompted gently, causing the other woman to flush an even darker shade of red. 

“I want to share that little slice of happiness with you as well.” 

Mirajane thought that it was impossible for her to fall any harder for the redhead, but Erza had always loved to prove her wrong. How could one woman be so beautiful, inside and out? It defied all logic, but Mirajane had long since accepted that Erza was an enigma. 

Slowly, she reached forward and took the fork from Erza’s plate, cutting off an edge of the cake and slipping it into her mouth, trying to be as erotic as she had seen other woman be in movies. It worked; Erza was transfixed, visibly gulping when Mirajane moaned. 

“You were right, Erza. That is delicious.” 

When Mirajane cut off anything piece, she brought the fork to Erza’s lips inside, focusing intensely on how Erza’s lips were plump and pink and shiny, how they parted instantly for Mirajane, and how her tongue darted out to catch the cream that had been left behind. Erza was more sensual than Mirajane could ever hope to be, and she wasn’t even trying. It was unfair, how quickly Erza had wrapped Mirajane around her little finger, how pliable Mirajane was to each and every one of Erza’s whims and wants, but the white-haired woman didn’t care, not anymore. She loved Erza, and with that came the need to pamper and devote and spoil. All Mirajane needed was Erza to be complacent, to allow Mirajane that honour. 

“I want to enjoy the happiness now, together with you, if that’s okay.”

Clearly lost for words, Erza nodded her head vigorously instead. Her shaking had all but stopped, but the embarrassment was still there, sitting just beneath Erza’s skin, tinting everything a beautiful shade of pink. 

This was only their first date and yet Mirajane was already looking forward to each and every one to come. 


End file.
